Nawak
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Une auteure face à des contraintes totalement déroutantes, des défis écritures lancés à tout-va, combinés à un manque de sommeil et à un cerveau à l'imagination plus que douteuse, ça donne ce recueil...
1. Arc-en-ciel

« Ombrage se sentait seule, incomprise et délaissée par ses pairs. C'est ainsi qu'elle se promena dans les bois, respirer l'air du vent et de la forêt, pour entendre le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour et les pleurs des chats sauvages au petit jour. Ses talons roses laissèrent quelques traces dans la mousse verte et luxuriante de la forêt. Des traces, que Firenze suivit, attiré par ce parfum de rose et de fruit. Il regarda cette petite femme, l'âme triste, qui broyait du noir. Il lui évita bien des dangers sur sa route, éloignant les autres centaures, animé par un instinct protecteur, une envie irrépressible de la protéger.

Arrivée à une clairière, ou la lumière inondait l'atmosphère, il la contempla sourire. L'humidité sentait dans l'air, mais le goût du soleil, réchauffait le cœur d'Ombrage. En levant le nez, elle aperçut un arc-en-ciel. Firenze, caché dans les arbres, toujours en retrait, ne le voyait pas. Et pourtant, dans les yeux d'Ombrage, il les voyait, les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. »

\- C'était ta meilleure histoire papa !

\- Merci Rosie chérie ! Bonne nuit mon ange !

Ron éteignit la lumière, avant de sortir de la chambre de l'enfant. Derrière la porte, Hermione l'attendait :

\- Ombrage et Firenze ? Sincèrement ?!

\- L'amour ne connait aucune frontière !


	2. L'amour est un genre de suicide

Il a bien essayé de l'en dissuader. Mais elle dépérissait, elle s'étiolait, se ternissait. Elle refusait de boire, de manger, et parfois, il avait même l'impression qu'elle retenait sa respiration. De toute façon, elle avait été condamnée, elle aussi. Ce jour, ou il avait rendu sa sentence… Il l'avait condamné elle aussi. Monsieur Croupton avait envoyé son fils en prison pour ses crimes. Depuis ce jour, il avait non seulement définitivement perdu son enfant, mais il était aussi devenu le mari d'une femme qui vivait à peine. L'âme de cette dernière demeurait à Azkaban, avec son fils.

Parce que l'amour est un genre de suicide.

Elle dépérissait, tout doucement, s'éteignait, comme un feu. Et Barty avait beau essayer de souffler sur les braises de toutes ses forces, rien n'y faisait. Il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle de vie. Ainsi, il se résigna. Il l'aida. Il prépara le polynectar, affina son plan, sachant qu'il mettait fin aux jours de sa femme. Il était la main qui lui tendait l'arme.

Et elle, elle se mît à le plaindre. Cet homme, ce père qui avait placé leur fils en prison, parmi ces meurtriers, ces vauriens. Non, son Barty, son tout petit Barty, n'avait jamais été comme ça. Non. C'était impossible. Son mari s'était trompé. Et quand bien même. C'était son enfant, sa chair, un bout d'elle, la moitié d'elle coulait dans ses veines. Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour lui.

Parce que l'amour est un genre de suicide.

Ce jour-là, elle le vit. Tout maigre dans sa cellule. Les cheveux sales, trop longs. Il grelotait, il avait faim et soif. Alors, quand le moment fût venu, elle prit son apparence, l'apparence de son fils. Elle prit sa place. Et elle le regarda prendre la sienne. Un sourire s'était étalé sur ses joues déjà trop creusées. Son Barty, son tout petit Barty, était libre. Il serait en sécurité. Et elle, elle l'était aussi désormais. Elle savait que tout irait mieux, que son enfant ne mourrait pas entre ses murs froids et sans âme. Et elle ne regretta à aucun moment ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était sa mère. Elle aurait tout donné pour lui. Tout. Son sang, sa liberté, sa vie…

Parce que l'amour est un genre de suicide.

Madame Croupton essaya de vivre. Elle mangea la nourriture des prisonniers, bu leur eau. Elle sentit tous les soirs la caresse froide et mordante des détraqueurs qui passaient trop près de sa cellule. Elle compta les jours. Un, deux, quatre, six, non… Huit ? Ou était-ce dix ? Elle plongea dans les ténèbres comme on s'endormait. Parce qu'elle était sereine. Parce qu'elle savait que son fils allait bien. Elle perdit la tête, très vite. Elle allait bientôt mourir, et peu de temps après, elle serait enterrée dans le cimetière réservé aux détenus d'Azkaban, toujours sous les traits de son fils. Et personne ne s'en soucierait, parce que personne ne sauraIT que c'était elle, et que lui, Barty, était avec son père, en bonne santé. Elle n'aurait pas l'enterrement qu'elle méritait d'avoir, elle serait jamais en terre avec les siens, et elle allait mourir seule, oubliée de tous. Mais cela, elle n'en avait rien à faire. L'amour qu'elle portait à son fils pouvait bien la tuer : tant qu'il vivait, elle, elle s'en moquait.

Parce que l'amour est un genre de suicide.

Et que Madame Croupton en a été la victime.


	3. Explosion de sentiments

L'atmosphère était irrespirable. Il levait constamment la tête, tendait le cou, en quête d'air pur, ou frais. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui… Son ami avait le don de lui couper littéralement le souffle en quelques secondes. C'était un peu son talent, son identité, sa marque de fabrique, il devait le reconnaître. Il se demandait souvent s'il était le seul à la ressentir. Cette sensation de brûlure sur la peau quand il était là, ce sentiment de danger, cette allégresse, ce frisson… Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, en vérité, il devait bien l'avouer, il aimait ça.

Mais le fait était, que l'atmosphère autour de lui, était irrespirable, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de lui dire, et il avait besoin de clarifier ses sentiments. Il voulait que cet épais brouillard au-dessus de sa tête se dissipe pour de bon, que toute cette couleur noirâtre du doute disparaisse une bonne foi pour toute. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Cela devenait beaucoup trop lourd, trop chaud. Il avait besoin de respirer calmement, ou ses poumons, ses organes tout entiers même, n'y survivraient pas. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il avoue, ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qu'il avait gardé enfoui au fond de lui, pendant si longtemps. Il fallait qu'il prenne soin de lui désormais.

Dean inspira un grand coup, pour se donner du courage :

\- Seamus, arrête de tout faire exploser. J'ai vu mon médecin la semaine dernière, il dit que je fais de l'asthme.


	4. Strangulot

**Notes :** Ce texte est dédié à Nesache, qui me l'a inspiré avec l'un de ses dessins. Longue vie à elle !

* * *

Remus avait longtemps cherché sa voie, sans trop savoir ou aller, sans trop savoir qui être. Un loup-garou, un Homme ? Un loup-Homme ? Les loups-garous ne voulaient pas de lui, car il était trop humain, et les humains ne voulait pas de lui parce qu'il était trop loup….

Il se posait régulièrement cette question. Quand il le faisait, adolescent, James et Sirius le sortaient toujours de ses pensées bien trop lugubres, pour le faire rire, pour le faire vivre. Ses amis savaient que Remus aimait bien traînasser du côté du lac, pour donner des coups de pieds dans les pierres comme il aurait aimé donner des coups de pieds dans la vie.

Retourner à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant avait fait resurgir une profonde vague de tristesse et il avait ressentis le besoin de se confier au lac. Un jour, il trouva sur les rives de ce dernier, un démon des eaux d'apparence répugnante, dotée de deux petites cornes, à la peau de couleur verdâtre, maladive et pâle et aux yeux blancs, globuleux. Ses doigts, longs et fins, étaient capables d'exercer une étreinte puissante. La créature possédait également une dentition pointue, bien que naissante ainsi que des pieds palmés, tout visqueux. Remus la regarda et se demanda ce qu'un bébé strangulot pouvait bien faire ici, tout seul. Comme la majorité des créatures magiques, il était coincé entre cet entre-deux, planté devant un carrefour sans savoir quelle rue emprunter, quel passage prendre. Mais Remus avait survécu à la perte de ses amis, de sa famille, avait vécu, sans trouver sa place … Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde. Ce strangulot était comme lui. Rejeté par ses pairs, rejeté par les autres, sans personne pour se soucier de savoir s'il rentrerait un jour. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal créa une bulle d'eau, protégeant le petit monstre en devenir et le fit léviter jusqu'à son bureau.

Il aménagea un aquarium, immense. Il regarda le strangulot grandir toute l'année, ses petites dents devenir immense, ses cornes devenir plus pointues… La créature semblait heureuse ici, même si elle n'avait pas trouvé sa place. Peut-être qu'on avait juste besoin d'un endroit ou se sentir en sécurité et bien pour être heureux. Peut-être qu'il avait cherché trop longtemps à la loupe ce qui était sous son nez depuis si longtemps… Peut-être qu'il devait arrêter d'essayer de chercher ou était sa place.

Il était Remus, juste Remus et ça suffisait pour l'instant présent.


	5. Nuit noire

Ce qui faisait peur la nuit, c'était l'absence de lumière, c'était le fait de marcher avec les mains constamment devant soi, c'était la peur de tomber dans l'abysse, dans cet obscur néant.

Enlevez à l'Homme le sens auquel il se fie le plus, la vue, et vous obtiendrez un enfant effrayé. Sirius était un bambin. En réalité, bien plus qu'effrayé, il était dominé, à la fois animé et paralysé par la peur. Les étoiles, seuls témoins de la scène, s'éteignaient. Et le désespoir de cette nuit, pourtant, continuait de grandir, nourri par l'incertitude, la solitude et l'immensité de la tristesse que ressentait Sirius. C'était comme être noyé, englouti, entraîné par une vague jusqu'au rivage, ou il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'étaient les épaves déjà mortes.

Il baissa la tête, les yeux concentrés sur ce doigt coupé qui saignait encore un peu. Cette rue plongée dans le noir, elle lui avait définitivement tout arraché. Son meilleur ami, sa femme, leur fils, la naïveté qu'il avait et les souvenirs de leurs éclats de rires, de ces moments entre amis. Sa confiance cruellement volée par un larcin, un rat, Peter, son ami. Enfin celui qu'il appelait son ami. Queudever. Et Sirius se retenait. De tout. De pleurer, de hurler, de courir, de rire, de tomber à genoux sur le bitume, de s'arracher la peau.

La nuit. Ça s'était passé la nuit. Leur affrontement, presque fratricide, ou il e restait de Peter qu'un doigt… La nuit. Leur moment à eux quatre, ou ils sortaient, ensemble. Les maraudeurs n'étaient qu'eux-mêmes la nuit et c'était elle qui les avait liés. Quand ils sortaient accompagner Remus. Et Sirius n'avait jamais craint la nuit, parce qu'elle était synonyme de grandes aventures, de sourires et d'amitié indestructible. Mais maintenant, la nuit, elle n'était criminelle, menaçante. Elle, auparavant si rassurante. Sirius était seul.

Les maraudeurs n'étaient plus. Et le jour naissait, au bout de la rue, l'espoir s'enterrait. Sirius restait dans le noir, alors que la lumière du matin l'enveloppait une dernière fois. Il en profita un instant. Les détraqueurs arrivaient…


	6. Corps morts

C'est un peu le chaos dehors. Il y a eu tellement de bruits à l'extérieur, tellement d'explosions, de cris, de hurlements, de supplications et de pleurs. Il y a eu tellement de couleurs, du rouge, du vert, des sortilèges qui atteignaient leurs cibles et d'autres qui s'échouaient et ricochaient à l'infinie. C'était comme un feu d'artifice géant, bruyant et multicolore, beaucoup trop long, atrocement trop long, mortellement trop long. J'avais prié pour qu'il se termine.

Mais en fait, le silence est bien plus assourdissant que le chaos. La mort est calme, la vie animée. Et il fait si sombre… Il y a si peu de mouvements dans la Grande Salle… Je me souviens des élèves qui y fourmillaient, chahutaient, des piques que se lançaient les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, des regards curieux, des échanges animés entre les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

Il y a des tableaux arrachés, des tables retournés, des chaises cassés et des éclats de verres. On ne peut pas faire un pas sans se blesser, sans rentrer dans quelque chose. Sans trébucher sur quelqu'un.

Il y a des corps éteints, des corps sans vie. Je voudrais prononcer le mot « cadavre », mais je n'y arrive pas. On dirait des machines, abimées, cassées, que l'on pourrait réparer. Je vois Colin Crivey, ses cheveux blonds couverts de sang. Ses yeux sont encore ouverts. Je me penche. Qui annoncera à ses parents qu'ils ont perdu un fils ? Je les lui ferme et dépoussière son uniforme. Mourir ici, à Poudlard, ce lieu qui nous avait tous vu grandir… J'avance. Lavande Brown a le visage déchiré. Un couple est allongé sur le sol, ils sont blancs, livides. On dirait presque qu'ils se tiennent la main. Il y a une famille. Les Weasley. J'entends leurs pleurs, leurs gémissements. Il y a des corps, que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Leurs visages sont cachés et j'aimerais pouvoir tous les voir. Ils sont tous entassés et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ces corps, forment un amas, un monticule. Une colline de cadavre. Je la fixe. Je ne veux pas oublier.

Une boule d'angoisse grandit. Je n'ai pas peur. Mais ce silence m'effraie. Le château n'a jamais été aussi paisible et pourtant la bataille de Poudlard faisait rage il n'y a de cela que quelques minutes. La bâtisse est si calme. C'est comme si elle se recueillait avec nous, pleurait avec nous. Je me tourne vers les morts, ces corps sans vie.

Mais le mouvement reprend. Je réagis, je me secoue. Parce qu'autour de moi, il y a malgré tout, des corps qui bougent, des corps qui vivent.


	7. Petites culottes

**Notes :** Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit du FOF (une heure = un thème),! Le thème était « cent » et il fallait faire un drabble ! Je précise que la notion de « 100 » est très implicite dans ce drabble. En fait, j'ai lu quelque part que les petites culottes fêtaient leur 100 ans, donc j'ai écrit sur ça. C'est méga capillotracté, je le reconnais ! 100 mots tout pile selon word ! Donc joyeux 100ème anniversaire aux nuit du FOF et aux petites culottes o/

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui est plus vieux que McGonagall ? soupira James. Autre que Dumbledore, cela va de soi !

\- Pleins de choses, répondit Remus. Elle n'est pas si âgée que ça !

Peu satisfait de la réponse, James se tourne vers Sirius, en pleine réflexion :

\- Elle est née en quelle année déjà ?

\- Mille neuf-cent-trente-cinq, soupira de nouveau Remus.

\- Les petites culottes alors.

Les maraudeurs observèrent Sirius, tout sourire :

\- Elles ont été inventées en mille-neuf-cent-dix-huit.

Silence.

\- Me regardez pas comme ça ! On en apprend des choses en écoutant la radio !


	8. Encore et encore

Notes : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF (une heure = un thème), et le thème était le suivant "J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité." J'ai remanié la chanson pour l'occasion ! J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

 _Jamais elle n'aurait pensé... "Tant besoin de lui"_

Ginny avait été élevée avec six frères. Elle avait survécu à ça toute son enfance. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle était indépendante, forte, même petite. C'était elle qui menait son monde à la baguette. Et tout le monde suivait ses ordres. Et pourtant… même après toutes ces années, elle restait accro à Harry Potter et c'était lui, qui la menait à la baguette, sans même le savoir.

 _Elle se sent si envoûtée, que sa maman lui dit : ralentis…_

C'était marrant les coups de foudre. Ça nous tombait toujours dessus, à n'importe quel âge. Ginny avait eu le sien à l'âge de dix ans, en accompagnant ses frères à la gare, pour qu'ils prennent le Poudlard. Ses yeux verts avaient captivé les siens et il n'y avait plus que lui. Ginny était si jeune et pourtant, déjà charmée.

 _Désir ou amour, elle le saura un jour_

Mais pourquoi savoir ? C'était quoi la différence entre le désir et l'amour ? Hermione disait que le désir ne durait qu'un temps, que l'amour était éternelle. Luna disait que le désir, c'était dangereux, et que l'amour c'était beau. Sa mère disait que le désir était lié au corps et l'amour à l'esprit. Et si c'était les deux ? Pourquoi choisir ?

 _Elle aime elle aime ses yeux, elle aime son odeur_

Vert émeraude. Comme ceux de sa mère. Enfin c'était ce qu'on disait. Elle, elle n'en savait rien. Elle les aimait ses yeux. Ils étaient expressifs. Et quand il la regardait, c'était doux. Même son odeur avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Ça sentait le cirage pour balais, l'odeur d'un feu de bois et du savon.

 _Tous ses gestes en douceur, Lentement dirigés, Sensualité_

Même ses gestes ont quelques choses à raconter. Harry était toujours sûr de lui. Et quand il montrait les mouvements à accomplir pour lancer les sorts, lors des réunions de l'A.D, Ginny était fascinée. Ils étaient vifs, maîtrisés mais d'un naturel… C'était comme une seconde nature chez lui, et la rousse mordillait ses lèvres à chaque fois.

 _Oh stop un instant elle aimerait que ce moment, Fixe pour des tas d'années sa sensualité_

Parfois, elle voulait juste tout mettre sur pause. Surtout quand elle le voyait jouer au Quidditch en fait. Parce que dans ces moments-ci, lorsqu'il volait sur son balai, elle sentait sa joie, son allégresse. Il n'était plus le survivant, ni le garçon-qui-a-survécu, ni même l'Elu. Il était juste Harry Potter, et c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui.

 _Il parait qu'après quelques temps, la passion s'affaiblit_

Hermione lui avait conseillé de se détacher, de prendre du recul. Elle avait sûrement raison. Harry était devenu une obsession. Elle avait grandi avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle s'était un peu oubliée… Ginny avait besoin de se découvrir, de voir, de tester ses sentiments. Ils n'étaient peut-être que ceux d'une gamine qui refusait de vieillir.

 _Pas toujours apparemment_

Non. C'était toujours là, toujours présent. Même quand elle était avec Dean. Elle se sentait coupable, un peu. Surtout quand ils se disputaient. Ginny essayait, vraiment. Et elle avait bien remarqué que les regards de Harry avaient changé sur elle. La passion ne s'était pas affaiblit, pas pour elle. La rousse en arrivait même à être déçue.

 _Elle lui demande si simplement, "ne fais pas semblant"_

Elle se sentit tourner sur elle-même, quand ce jour-là, après leur victoire, il l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Pour la première fois, elle sentit son cœur brûler, et fondre en même temps. C'était étrange comme sentiment. Elle se demanda, ce qu'il ressentait lui. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le vit : il ne faisait pas semblant.

 _Elle l'aimera encore et encore_

Dumbledore était mort. Ginny savait que ça changeait tout, et que Harry était en danger plus que jamais, que l'avenir était incertain et que les jours à venir ne seraient pas dès plus ensoleillé. Quand il décida de rompre avec elle, après l'enterrement du directeur de Poudlard, elle se jura de l'attendre. Parce que c'était son âme-sœur, qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle l'aimerait encore et encore…


	9. S'enrouler

Note : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit du FOF (une heure = un thème). Le thème était le suivant : CIRCONVOLUTIONS (contrainte : écrire en rimes). Je ne manie pas très bien l'art de faire de la poésie, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Il s'enroule autour de son centre,

Il se glisse, sinusoïdalement

Son maître est son antre

Son repère depuis si longtemps.

Il siffle

Quand le maître jubile

Le serpents fait plusieurs rotations

Comme la Terre autour de la circonvolution du Soleil

Il tourne et tourne sur le bras, et surveille

Les moindres ennemis, à l'affût des espions.

Il est son plus fidèle ami,

En vérité son seul allié,

Il détient une partie de son âme, de sa vie

Un horcruxe qui tiendra Voldemort éveillé

Nagini dépend de lui,

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien plus encore

Nagini demeure le gardien de son corps.


	10. Cadeau

Elle tressaillit dans sa cage. Elle avait peur. Si peur… Elle tremblait, poussant des cris aigus. Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. Tout bougeait autour d'elle, le monde tournait, tournoyait. Elle essayait de garder ses repères, de se cacher, de se faire toute petite, dans ce minuscule espace. Il y avait cette ombre terrifiante, menaçante, celle d'un être humain plus effrayant que tous les autres. Elle avait l'habitude de les observer, ces humains. Tous les mêmes. Ils s'attardaient devant sa cage, s'émerveillait devant sa beauté, sa blancheur et sa noblesse, sans jamais lui parler réellement, sans apprendre à la connaître. Et à travers ses grilles, elle n'avait jamais reçu la moindre caresse, la moindre attention et les regards émerveillés fuyaient aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient posés sur elle. Mais cet homme, cet si grand, lui cachait le ciel, lui cachait le soleil. Elle ne voyait que ses cheveux, broussailleux, son corps immense, robuste. Cet homme était en train de l'acheter, et il allait certainement la manger. Oh oui…

Le demi-géant était brusque, peu soigneux. Il trimballa la cage, la faisant valser. Elle en avait presque la nausée. Puis, un coup la fît sursauter, brusque et violent.

\- Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Ainsi, elle était un cadeau ? Elle se retourna dans sa toute petite cage. En face d'elle, il y avait un petit brun à lunettes. Harry Potter regarda longuement la chouette, sans perdre son regard émerveillé. Celui-ci passa finalement une main hésitante dans la cage, et caressa ses plumes du bout des doigts. Et soudainement, la si petite cage de Hedwige fût immensément plus grande.


	11. Les cheveux au vent

-Comprenez mon client Monsieur le juge. Aussi je vous demanderai de faire preuve d'empathie et de compassion, envers ce brillant jeune homme, maltraité par le destin, délaissé par la bonne fortune et accablé par la fatalité. Mon client subit les conséquences de ce dommage depuis bien trop longtemps déjà, et le préjudice a assez duré. Et Monsieur le juge, vous pourriez me dire que des solutions existent, pour palier aux problèmes de mon client. C'est inlassablement, que de ce dernier s'est acharné contre la terrible fatalité. Laque, gel, cire de coiffage mon client a tout tenté, tout essayé. Les victimes se comptent par centaines. Trente quatre bons et loyaux peignes nous ont quitté le mois dernier, morts en soldats, sur le front. Et j'entends pas « front », le front de mon client James Potter. Toujours décoiffé, jamais proprement peigné, mon client subit moqueries et jugements de la part de ses pairs, qui ne voit en sa coiffure « qu'un amas de cheveux désordonné ». Trois coiffeurs sont partis en dépression, actuellement hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste. Deux d'entre eux ont développé le syndrome post traumatique. Alors monsieur le juge, aujourd'hui, enfin, mon client ose. Mon client ose sortir le bombe encore plus en avant qu'hier, et Merlin sait que c'est un exploit. Mon client ose affronter le destin. Mon client ose. Mon client accuse. Parce qu'il y a bel et bien un coupable. Les cheveux de mon client, contrairement à une légende urbaine circulant à Poudlard, ne sont pas doués de leur propre volonté. Non. Je peux vous l'affirmer sans dépasser la frontière de l'orgueil. Alors j'accuse. J'accuse le responsable et lui demande de se confronter à sa victime. J'accuse le vent qui, effrontément...

-Le son front revient souvent, souleva une petite voix.

-Ta gueule Remus euh, Monsieur le juge pardon ! reprit Sirius. J'accuse le vent qui effrontément, souffle trop fort, et décoiffe notre pauvre ami, emmêle ses fibres capillaires si soyeux qui font des nœuds. Vous comprenez Monsieur le juge, les cheveux de mon client sont très sensibles. Un jour, une exposition au vent les a profondément affecté et changé à tout jamais. Il soufflait si fort, que les mèches de mon client ne s'en sont jamais réellement remises et sont désormais incoiffables. Monsieur le juge, je sais que vous prendrez la meilleure et la plus juste des décisions et que vous saurez punir le coupable et le responsable du préjudice de mon client. James Potter n'est pas décoiffé. Il est une victime. Ne reniez pas ceci, Monsieur le juge.


	12. Clafoutis

Ce truc est pour Nesache, aka la vieille peau. Faites pas attention. Mais si jamais, pour comprendre le délire, faut lire la fic de Nesache "Les origines du beurre". Voilà voilààààààà.

* * *

\- Tu vois Remus, la cuisine, c'est à la portée de tous.

L'interpellé se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Voyez-vous, la vision d'un Sirius aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux vêtements tout tâchés et au tablier ringard portant l'inscription « Kiss the cook », était horriblement drôle. Mais céder à la tentation de se moquer de Sirius n'était pas envisageable, surtout quand ce dernier arborait un sourire fier et arrogant. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Ce qui relevait d'un certain exploit chez Sirius Black.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, se contenta de répondre Remus.

\- Encore une fois, je prouve à tous que mes compétences ne font que s'accroître avec le temps, que tous les jours, j'apprends et réussis, que je m'améliore et que …

Le sourire éblouissant de Sirius s'effaça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Soupira Remus.

\- Mon clafoutis.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea à poursuivre Remus.

\- Il a dégonflé.

« Comme ton égo », pensa Remus, un peu moqueur.

\- Mais il est sûrement très bon ! L'apparence ne fait pas tout …

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause j'imagine ! Haussa un sourcil Sirius en regardant avec insistance le manteau de Remus.

\- Ne sois pas déçu … T'es toujours amer quand t'es déçu !

\- Remus, j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce clafoutis ! Et il est tout dégonflé !

Sirius reposa le plat encore très chaud sur la table avant de s'asseoir, les bras ballants. Son sourire était définitivement parti… Il fallait dire qu'il ne le gardait jamais très longtemps, son sourire. Trop peu au goût de Remus. Depuis que Harry était parti de la maison, Sirius tentait tous les jours de nouvelles expériences, culinaires ou non, qui rendaient Remus assez perplexe.

Ils avaient toujours pensé que des deux, ce serait Remus qui aurait le plus de mal à se faire au départ de Harry. Plus protecteur envers celui-ci que ne l'avait été Sirius, ils s'étaient toujours dit que le caractère plus sensible de Remus en ferait une proie facile à la dépression post « mon enfant que je n'ai pas vu grandir quitte le foyer pour devenir un adulte ». Et pourtant, c'était Sirius qui vivait le plus mal l'envol de Harry. Alors il s'occupait, pour ne pas trop y penser. Quitte à ce que sa cuisine en explose. Au sens littéral, parce que la veille, il avait tenté de faire un chili et… Bref. Sirius planta rageusement sa fourchette dans le clafoutis, qui se dégonfla encore plus.

\- Tu vois Sirius, intervint Remus en s'asseyant en face de lui, la vie, c'est comme ton clafoutis…

\- Dégueulasse et plat ? Répondit Sirius.

\- Non. La vie, c'est des hauts et des bas.

\- Oui bah c'est bon j'ai compris que mon clafoutis était bas ! s'emporta Sirius en rejetant le gâteau avec dédain.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de la fourchette, pour goûter ce fameux clafoutis.

\- Parfois, tout va bien, et tout redescend très vite. Mais ça n'empeche que ça reste bon et nourrissant et , commença-t-il en mangeant avant de tousser. Par Merlin t'as renversé tout le sucrier ou quoi ? Termina Remus en posant sa fourchette et avalant avec peine sa bouchée.

\- Oui, Harry aime bien quand c'est très sucré, murmura Sirius.

Remus se détendit sur sa chaise et relâcha ses épaules en soupirant.

\- Faut que tu le laisses faire sa vie…

\- J'ai juste mis trop de sucre dans le clafoutis, c'est tout.

\- Mais je pense Sirius, que ce clafoutis représente très exactement ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de Harry.

\- C'est juste un clafoutis.

\- Tu vois, au début, tout était bien, on s'amusait tous les trois, on s'est fait pleins de souvenirs puis Harry est partit et ta joie est parti comme l'air de ton clafoutis, qui s'est dégonflé et …

\- Remus. Arrête. T'es ridicule.

Il se tût, la bouche ouverte, les derniers mots se perdant dans sa gorge.

\- Je sais qu'il est grand maintenant, mais ça me manque. Je le revois encore en train de nous demander avec quoi on fait le beurre, si les tortues paient leurs impôts, comment on fait les bébés…, souffla finalement Sirius. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand on aime on ne compte pas, et les heures passer avec vous, quand nous formions une famille, je ne les ai pas compté. J'aurais peut-être du… Ca me manque vraiment. Il avait tant de questions et j'aimais y répondre. Pourquoi ceci, comment cela… Ca me manque vraiment et j'ai l'impression que Harry a encore besoin de nous et…

Sirius releva la tête vers Remus, dont le visage tournait dangereusement au rouge.

\- Remus ?

Ce dernier toussa de toutes ses forces, la main sur le coeur :

\- T'aurais pu dénoyauter les cerises de ton clafoutis, articula-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius éclata de rire et se leva pour taper le dos de Remus qui toussait toujours un peu.

\- Harry a encore besoin de nous tu sais, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu crois ?

Remus hocha la tête, avant de la reposer contre Sirius.

\- Tu m'as donné faim avec tes métaphores sur le clafoutis …

Remus s'esclaffa doucement.

\- Hey ça sent bon par ici, vous avez fait de la pâtisserie ? Se réjouit Harry derrière eux.

Un panier de linges sales sous le bras et sa baguette entre les dents, le brun s'avança vers un. Il abandonna son panier dans un coin et prit une cuillère pour goûter le clafoutis.

\- Humm il est super bon ! Fit-il après un long moment.

Sirius retrouva son sourire.

\- Dis, comment on fait les clafoutis ?

Sirius prit une longue inspiration :

\- Alors tu vois Harry …


	13. Radis

Cette petite chose a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du fof. Le thème était "radis" :)

* * *

\- J'aime bien vos boucles d'oreilles, murmura doucement une voix un peu lunaire derrière elle.

Luna se retourna légèrement, juste assez pour voir la moitié du visage de l'homme qui venait de la tirer de ses pensées. Elle porta une main à ses oreilles, pour toucher l'un des bijoux. Un petit sourire se peignit sur son visage : ces boucles d'oreilles, elle les avait depuis si longtemps maintenant… Perdues dans ses longs cheveux blonds, elle s'étonnait qu'il ait réussit à les voir.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en continuant de triturer ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Ce sont des radis ? Demanda son interlocuteur.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans le coin ? Poursuivit-il timidement.

\- Je cherche du gui.

\- Mais le gui est souvent infesté de nargoles ! Fronça des sourcils l'homme.

Le sourire de Luna s'élargit un peu plus :

\- Précisément. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood !

Elle lui tendit une main chaleureuse qu'il serra en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

\- Rolf Dragonneau. Enchanté Luna….


	14. Molaire

J'aimerais qu'on parle d'un personnage oublié de l'univers HP : Molaire, le brave chien de cette chère tante Marge. J'ai réécrit une version de la scène du repas dans le troisième tome, celui où Harry (ce génie) a fait gonfler la tante Bar... Marge pardon, telle la montgolfière de Fedor Konioukhov.

* * *

Franchement, j'aurais préféré être ailleurs. Avec mes autres compagnons, les molosses de Marge, par exemple. Je suis le préféré de ma maîtresse, sans nul doute. Je vais toujours là où elle va, mais parfois, j'aimerais être ailleurs…

Ma maîtresse me donne vraiment toute l'intention dont j'ai besoin, toujours soucieuse de mon bien-être et de mon bonheur. Mais son frère, un humain à la moustache effrayante, a tendance à légèrement l'accaparer plus que de raison. Quand je regarde Pétunia, cette personne au long cou et qui ressemble davantage à une grue qu'à une humaine, je suis presque certain de ne pas être le seul à vouloir que cette semaine prenne fin… La grue sirote son café comme Marge sirote son verre de cognac.

J'aime bien me mettre entre Marge et Duddley, le fils de la grue et de l'homme à la moustache effrayante. L'une, parce qu'elle ne manque jamais de se baisser de temps en temps pour me laisser lécher ses doigts, et l'autre, parce qu'il a tendance à semer la nourriture comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à pousser sur le sol de sa maison.  
-Comme je le disais l'autre jour, ça vient du sang. Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Je ne veux rien dire contre ta famille, Pétunia, mais ta sœur avait une tare. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite, elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous.  
Il y a un gamin en face, très maigrichon et l'air escagassé, presque énervé. J'ai envie de lui grogner dessus, de lui dire de desserrer les poings, les crocs, de baisser sa garde et d'arrêter de menacer Marge de ses yeux vert crapaud, qui la foudroient. Ma maîtresse ne l'aime pas beaucoup et je vois bien que sa simple vue l'insupporte. Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus à vrai dire. Il a une odeur vraiment bizarre… Je me couche sur le sol. Peut-être qu'en dormant, le temps filera plus vite…

\- ... J'imagine qu'ils étaient ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture…

\- ILS NE SE SONT PAS TUES EN VOITURE !

Les éclats de voix me font me relever. Les sens en alerte, je commence à observer ce qu'il se passe. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Quelque chose traverse tout mon corps. Ce n'est pas normal… L'air est un peur trop épais à mon goût.  
Marge, ma fidèle compagne grossit. Je me dis que certes, cette semaine a été pour elle l'occasion de profiter de la cuisine de sa belle-sœur, et qu''elle a peut-être abusé de cette quatrième part de tarte au citron, mais tout de même… Un humain ça ne gonfle pas aussi vite !  
Ce n'est pas normal.  
Ses joues sont toutes enflées, mais ce n'est rien, comparé à ses jambes qui me font plus penser à deux grosses cuisses de jambon qu'à des membres humains… Je n'ose pas mordre dedans. Marge est ma maîtresse bien-aimée, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la blesser !  
J'aboie, alarmé, contrarié. Qu'arrive-t-il à ma maîtresse, qui flotte désormais légèrement au-dessus de nous ? J'essaie de l'attraper, de la garder près de moi. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi, si elle venait à s'envoler pour ne jamais revenir? Je prends la décision de mordre un mollet, de tenter de la ramener sur la terre ferme.  
Dans ses yeux, je lis de la peur, alors qu'elle s'envole toujours plus haut…


	15. Axiologique

Ron détestait perdre.

\- Ron, si tu soupires encore une fois, je te jure que je t'étripe.

\- Tu es très violente parfois, fit sérieusement ce-dernier en se concentrant sur les lettres en face de lui.

Harry soupira à son tour. Il n'avait que des consonnes, pas une seule voyelle et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir…

\- Pourquoi quand Harry soupire tu ne le menaces pas lui ?

\- Parce que quand Harry soupire je n'ai pas envie de l'étriper, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ce qu'elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- C'est ennuyant.

\- C'est divertissant ! Le reprit Hermione.

\- C'est compliqué, ajouta Harry.

\- Et tu sais très bien qu'on a absolument aucune chance de te battre ! Geignit Ron.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Eh Harry, on peut échanger des lettres ? Je te passe un « a » contre un « l » si tu veux.

\- Oui je…

\- On ne fait pas de troc de lettres ! s'offusqua Hermione en tapant gentiment sur la main de Ron, prête à saisir la lettre que lui tendait Harry.

\- On peut pas pas jouer aux échecs version sorcier ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est barbare.

\- Dit la fille qui veut m'étriper.

\- Ce n'est qu'une envie pour le moment, Ronald. Ne la transforme pas en réalité...

\- Ca existe un scrabble version sorcier ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Évidemment que non. Tu crois que les mots prendraient vie pour se taper les uns sur les autres ?

\- Ca pourrait être cool, chuchota Ron.

Il regarda Hermione placer ses lettres, méticuleusement, méthodiquement en tirant légèrement la langue, concentrée, appliquée. Harry avait placé le mot « que », Ron y avait ajouté "logi"… Elle s'en servit en souriant, et en se disant qu'à eux trois, ils faisaient vraiment de belles choses...

« Axiologique ».

Onze lettres. Un coup de génie, de maître. Un mot bien compliqué, qu'on ne plaçait pas facilement. Hermione se félicita, satisfaite. Harry se retint d'envoyer valser l'ensemble de ses lettres, manifestement dégoûté.

Ron cherchait à comprendre le sens de ce mot. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle, pour en sortir de pareils... Mais il la trouva belle, encore plus quand elle se mit à sourire en comptant ses points. Alors, il arrêta d'essayer de comprendre.

\- C'est quoi « axiologique » ?

\- Ce qui se rapporte à l'axiologie.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Le mot de ma victoire, lui répondit Hermione en jubilant.

Ron détestait perdre. Mais dans son échelle des choses qui avaient le plus d'importance à ses yeux, voir Hermione gagner, ça valait bien toutes ses défaites.


End file.
